


Of Butterbeer and Eggnog

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco bump into each other one Christmas at Hogwarts. 8th year is so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Butterbeer and Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

It was Christmas night and Draco had gone to the kitchens to fetch something to eat, the Slytherins had booze and music at their little party and nothing to eat, it was ridiculous. When he went inside he saw Potter sitting on the floor, beside him was an empty glass and plate.

“Malfoy.” He said as he nodded in greeting.

“Potter.” He said in return, he bent down and looked at him carefully. “You’ve got tinsel in your hair.”

“Bloody hell, that thing gets everywhere.”  


 

 

Eggnog, that’s what it was. It was eggnog and gingerbread. For the longest while now Draco had been trying to decipher what exactly Potter had eaten not long before they had met up. Really it should not have taken him so long, but he had an excuse, and a fantastic one at that. Potter was kissing him, or he was kissing Potter. Whichever it was, there was kissing involved and Draco liked it. He also liked that slight buzz he was getting from having had a few butterbeers, but he still liked the kissing more.

Draco wondered which of them was making those moaning and gasping sounds, surely it was not him, but then again he doubted he could be making two different sounds at once. He ran his hand through Potter’s hair, his soft, messy, smells like apple hair and explored his mouth relentlessly. It was hot and it was moist and it was really all Draco could focus on at the moment. That and Potter’s lips, his soft, warm, oh-so-kissable lips that Draco knew he would have to get more of in the future.

It was getting hot, or Draco was getting hot, so he started removing his robes while doing his best not to leave Potter’s lips unattended to, because surely that would be a crime. Potter seemed to realise he was hot too because he started taking his robes off as well, it was a bit more difficult though, seeing as he was sitting in Draco’s lap and pressed against the wall. When did that happen?

Once Draco’s robes were off he kissed along Potter’s jaw and down his neck, nibbling and sucking when he felt he should, both boys started to undo their ties, really the heat was getting to them. At some point Draco’s shirt had become undone; perhaps it was Potter’s doing because surely he did not do it himself. Draco moaned, and he knew it was him this time because when Potter’s hips jerked the way they did there was a wonderful friction between their groins. He pressed himself against Potter and went back to kissing those wonderful lips of his.

There was a lot of panting going on Draco noticed, he was no longer kissing Potter because really they were a bit occupied at the moment. He was gripping Potter’s hips tightly as he ground his hips against him and he was quite happy that Potter in turn ground his hips right back at him. Potter was gripping Draco’s shirt and making those lovely gasping sounds and the two of them were a hot mess. They began to move faster and soon Potter groaned.

“Malfoy... I... I’m going to...” Potter pulled on Draco’s shirt and pressed his head in the crook of his neck as he frotted against him, he moaned into his neck. Draco arched into Potter as the pleasure of release washed over him; he bit his lip to stifle the moan and rode it out until he felt himself sag against Potter, he could care less about the mess in his pants.

“Malfoy wh-” The Weasel and Granger had walked in, it seemed they had not noticed Potter since his head was resting on Draco’s other shoulder, he felt him tense against him.

“Oh my,” Granger said as she blushed. Blaise walked in right at that moment, really why was everyone going to the kitchens at this hour?

“Draco, what’s taking you so... long...” Blaise stopped as he saw him, he looked a bit closer and Draco hoped he did not ask what he thought he was going to. “Draco, is that... Potter?” The Weasel’s eyes went wide at that.

“HARRY! What... HARRY!” Apparently he was dumbfounded. Potter groaned and leaned back against the wall. “It’s a nightmare, that’s what it is. A nightmare.”

“Well, isn’t this an interesting Christmas. I think I’m going to go have a cold shower.” Blaise said as he turned to walk out. “Or perhaps this calls for a good wank?” he mused as he walked out the door.

  
  
  
  
Okay... I adore Blaise. ADORE him. I don't think I intended for him to be in this but he just jumped right in and I couldn't say no. Darn him and his charm.


End file.
